


Graduation (But Not Quite Yet)

by crypticbathroom



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i dunno if you could really call it that but..lol, i keep finding typos in this sorry lol, just craig being a good boyfie, lapslock, oopsies sorry tweek, this whole thing is just me putting my feelings onto tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticbathroom/pseuds/crypticbathroom
Summary: tweek doesnt know what he wants in life, but he and craig know they want eachother[tweek has a lowkey breakdown at the park over his future and craig is there to tell him all will be alright]
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Graduation (But Not Quite Yet)

“do you think we’ll stay like this forever?” tweek asks, swinging tentatively on the old rubber seat attached to rusty metal linked together. he would've had the confidence to go higher had he not been afraid the swing would break under his weight _‘you’re way too light for it to break under you, honey_ ’, his boyfriend said soon after the blonde had expressed that very fear, but the thought wouldn't leave him alone as he heard the squeaking of the rust on craigs swing.

“stay like how?” craig asked, waiting for his swing to reach the lowest point in order to ask. he grew up a firm believer that if you swung high enough you’d reach space, and for the past 16 years he’d been trying to do just that. he didn't quite believe a swing would send him flying to space anymore though, not after 7th grade when he had broken his arm as he launched off the seat, landing on the hard ground with a broken arm instead of the stars.

“together, i guess? like..like.. _nngh_..” the blonde had put his feet down to pause the slow swaying of the swing in order to think, perhaps thinking _too_ much as it brought about old habits of vocal tics that used to be nothing but annoying interruptions to thoughts craig thought were almost more fascinating to hear than his most beloved documentaries about what was far beyond the milky way, but were now simply signs that tweek was beginning to spiral. 

craig stopped his swing once he heard the sound come from his boyfriend and looked at him with soft eyes. “just breathe, babe. take your time.” that thought seemed to stress tweek out all the more however, as he heard another noise and saw a bandaged hand give a light pull on the opening of the shirt that, no matter how much better tweek began to manage his anxiety, he couldn't seem to button right. “time is the whole problem, craig! what if we’re running out of time! there’s only _so much_ of it! and-and we’re graduating high school soon and i-” craig let out a light snort he didn't mean to let slip at the idea of graduation.

tweek looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed. “what?” he asked. “we’re sophomores, tweek.”, craig began “we’re not going anywhere new anytime soon. _i’m_ not going anywhere anytime soon.” he reassured tweek while lacing their fingers together from the hands closest between the playground equipment and squeezed lightly. tweek let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in and squeezed craigs hand back, a sign that he was starting to feel better. 

craig stood up, reaching to take tweeks other hand in his own before pulling him off his swing as well, leading him to sit on the grassy field nearby. dragging tweek down to sit in front of him, craig began to rub his thumbs over tweeks knuckles. “what else is on your mind?” he said, looking up to meet tweeks green eyes. 

“i’m just..im- _gah_ -im worried that soon.. soonyou’llforgetaboutmeand-andwanttobreakupbecausewedontwantsimilarthingsandi’llworkattweekbrosforeverandthenevenmyparentswillbesickofmeandillbesoldintoslaveryand- _oh jesus_ -” craig moved his hands to tweek's shoulders, making the younger boy look up at him. “deep breaths, honey. talk slower so i can understand you, okay?” he offered tweek a rare small smile at the end of the sentence. 

tweek nodded and both he and craig prepared themselves for the speech he was about to spew, “i’m worried that you’ll- _ngh_ -soon you’ll realize what you want to do with your life and-and- _oh jesus_ -you’ll realize that what you want isn't me, or-or..or that i can't be apart of it because i don't know what i want and i'm not sure i ever will! growing up with the family business it..” a large twitch shivered its way through tweeks body, making craig reach up to his cheek to rub it softly, a habit he wasn't sure where or when he had picked up, but it always seemed to help in soothing tweeks nerves. “it’s so stressful, man! it’s like if i don't take over the shop then my parents will hate me forever! but i-i don't want that! i want to do something else, to be something else! no more meth coffee, man! i couldn't deal with the guilt!” 

craig sighed at the mention of what everyone in town knows is in tweek bros. coffee but can't be bothered to try and do anything about. tweek went silent after that, his head hung low as he picked at the grass around them. “i’m just..” tweek looked up to meet blue eyes as his began to well up with tears, “i’m scared, craig. i’m scared there’s nothing out there for me because..everyone seems to have like..a calling? a moment of realization in high school that they know what they want to do and what college they want to attend but..i don't. i never have. and that scares me.” 

craig offered a sympathetic smile for a moment. “what do you need from me, honey?” he asked, voice as soft as ever, reaching a thumb to wipe some of tweeks tears away. it pained him more than anything to see tweek cry. tweek leaned into his touch before letting out a sigh and resting his head on craigs shoulder. “i don't know.” tweek spoke, quiet as a mouse. craig wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, rubbing his back comfortingly. “well, for one, no matter what i decide to do in the future, i promise you that you will be there right by my side. i don’t know what i’d do without you, honey.” tweek looked up to craig at that, a small smile pulling at his lips, a light blush covering his cheeks. 

craig leaned down to press his lips to tweeks nose for a split second, making tweek laugh softly at the sensation. pulling away, craig continued. “i know it seems like a lot of people our age know what they want, but i can assure you more than half of them will have changed their minds by the time they arrive at the so-called ‘college of their dreams’. no one ever really knows what they want babe, so take it as a blessing that you’re allowing yourself to think about it before you start on some wild goose chase for a dream.” tweeks face turned into one of thought at the statement. 

“then..is it dumb teenager of me to say i'm pretty positive i want _you_? in my life, i mean.” tweek smiled a bit brighter when craig laughed before pressing their lips together for a soft kiss.

“maybe, but if that's the case then we’re both pretty fucking stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooooOoOoOo.....south park, huh? i havent been active in this fandom for YEARS but i was remembering how much i loved these boys and here i am...back at it again on my creek bullshit lmaoo 
> 
> i wrote this mostly from my own fears of growing up and wanting someone to tell me i'll be okay lmaooo 
> 
> but anyways, i hope you like this short and sweet lil story :] im excited to write more creek !!!!! feel free to leave a comment or constructive criticism ! thank u for reading ! <3


End file.
